Forbidden
by MarvelDarling
Summary: Loki as taken refuge in another realm after fleeing Asgard. While trying to stay out of trouble and keeping things as calm as possible, he runs into a woman from his past, or rather his brother's. But even he couldn't have anticipated what their relationship would bring about.
1. Chapter 1

"Bring her to me."

"But, sir…"

"You heard me."

"Sir, I strongly advise…We'll incur the wrath of Njor."

"Did I ask for your advisement?" the pale, black haired, now angered God snarled. "I may not sit at the throne of Asgard but I swear to you, if you do not do as I ask I will make sure you live to regret it. Wrath is nothing I have not dealt with before but believe me when I say mine is far worse than anything Njor could ever present to you."

The man that stood before him furrowed his brow but finally obeyed, turning to leave. The God of Mischief shook his head. You'd think nearly being kind of Asgard would earn him some respect but, apparently nothing. Loki had managed to find refuge in the land of Vanaheim, home of one of the oldest branch of Gods, the Vanir, experts in sorcery and magic. He mostly kept to himself, out of sight and out of mind as they say. He kept a quiet, nearly secret residence, avoiding contact with most of the outside world as he devised his next move. A few of the less…patriotic citizens joined his cause but he was missing one important piece. A piece that would soon be brought to him…or so he'd hoped.

Night fell. As he sat alone and in the darkened room he heard bustling outside. Rising, he headed for the door, to find his army had returned, their torches lighting the dark sky, and in the grasp of the two largest men, the beautiful goddess he'd been waiting for.

"Freya…" he spoke through a mischievous smile.

"My father will have your head," the beauty snapped. "Release me before you incur the wrath of the Vanir."

"Do you know not who you're speaking to?" Loki fired back. "Do you not know who I am?"

"You are Loki…of Asgard…"

"You're wrong. I am Loki of Jotunheim…and I merely request your assistance."

Freya rubbed on her wrists as the men finally released her. "You could've asked before assigning your haphazard army to kidnap me."

"Would you have agreed?"

"No."

"Then you understand my methods." Loki took a step to the left and an extended an arm, ushering the maiden inside. "Please. Enter."

Freya eyed him skeptically but obliged, following the dark haired God into his shelter. She took a moment to gaze over her surroundings, looking for anything she could use in battle.

"I promise you, I have not brought you here to harm you in any way…"

Freya scoffed, running her fingertips over the beautiful carved table in front of her. "As if you could."

"Your confidence has always been incredibly attractive," Loki smirked.

Freya rolled her glassy emerald eyes. "Why must you send your men to harass me? You could've just asked for my presence. You know that."

"This is more fun," Loki stated. He stepped forward and laced his fingers through her long dark locks, tugging her head back before thrusting his lips upon hers. "Besides, you angered is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen in all of my days."

Freya laughed as he ran his cold fingertips over her exposed collarbone. "We can't keep doing this, Loki. Someone will catch us eventually."

Loki shook his head. "You seem to think I care in some way, shape or form but I do not. I want the world to know how I feel about you. You're the one hiding it."

"You are a war criminal, Loki Laufeyson…" Freya said with a laugh. "I am the Queen of the Valkyries. How is this ever supposed to work?"

"The way it has been…"

"Which means staying in secret. You can't kidnap me from under my father and brother's noses. Are you trying to start a war?"

"Wouldn't be my first," Loki responded with a crooked smile.

"You are insufferable," Freya laughed, kissing him intensely, passionately.

"Yet you love me…." Loki retorted after she pulled away.

"I don't believe I've ever uttered those words."

"You don't have to. I can see it in the way my touch causes your skin, your body to tremble," he stated, running his fingers down her arm.

"I think that's more because of the frost giant…"

"You're very cruel to me, my love. Yet I believe you do it on purpose, because you know exactly what punishment you will incur." His words whispered into her ear caused an endless amount of goose bumps to ripple across every inch of her frame. "Why do you deny me so?" he practically hissed into her ear. "You crave me as much I crave you. You can't deny it. Your bated breath, the glaze over your eyes is your tell. Say what you will, keep your heart guarded however you like. You are mine and that is something you will never change."

Freya took a step back from the man behind her, shaking her head. "I can't. I cannot do this any longer, Loki. We are…asking for trouble…every second we are together is a second closer we are to destroying everything I've ever worked for."

"And what good is you work if you are alone?"

"I am never alone."

Loki snickered. "Your trysts? The men gathered in your past that have meant nothing? How dare you even suggest they are on my level. Freya, my darling Freya, you are more invested in I than you ever have been with anyone, even my brute of a brother…"

"This has nothing to do with Thor."

"I never said it did," Loki retorted. "I just want you to stop denying your obvious feelings."

"What good will it do?" Freya asked. "Speaking my feelings about you aloud will only break my heart more when I am forced to walk away. Because I WILL be forced to walk away. Whether it be of my own accord or because my father finds out and…likely imprisons you. This cannot last, Loki of Asgard. You know as well as I do."

"So let's leave…"

Freya laughed. "And go where? Your father can see into all the realms. He knows you're here now. And if you leave, with me, can you honestly say he won't come to Njor and tell him everything?"

Loki scoffed. "I am certain Heimdal has better things to do than watch our sexual escapades."

"Are you telling me he hasn't?"

"Haven't asked." Loki walked away and folded his arms across his chest. His usually high-held head fell, his emerald eyes landing on the floor.

"Loki…" Freya sighed, stepping toward him and reached out, but he shied away from her touch, something he had never done before. "Please don't hate me."

Loki scoffed, tipping his head back, mouth open toward the skies. "As if I could, Freya. There are two beings in this world I have ever truly loved and…I'm not allowed to have either of them." He paused. "At least Frigga is dead. A more viable excuse." He shook his head, his black locks tossling about. "Just go. If this what you want, then it is what you shall have. Leave, Freya and be assured that I will never bother you again."

"Loki…"

"I SAID LEAVE," he roared, his back still toward her.

Freya gulped, but once again obliged his insistent request. The men had scattered from outside the dwelling and the galaxies were brightly lit across the darkened sky and Freya had a long walk home. She needed to talk to someone. The someone that knew Loki the best.

"Freya?" the brute of a man asked, stepping toward the cloaked figure in his room at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. "What're you doing here?"

Freya sighed as she dropped the hood from her head. "I need to speak with you. I…I… I don't mean to impose but I'm afraid it's rather urgent."

"What's wrong? Is it my father?"

"No, no…Odin is fine…it's your brother…"

"Loki? What has he done now?" Thor questioned, immediately assuming the worst. "He promised to stay out of trouble…Tell me he hasn't found a way to invade Vanaheim."

Freya laughed. "Not in so many words."

Thor appeared confused. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or…"

"I may have broken his heart…"

The God of Thunder raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You what?"

"I believe…in fact I know, as he has stated it repeatedly, that your brother has fallen in love with me," Freya exclaimed.

"Well that is cause for celebration! This will unite our realms in ways never before!"

"It's not that simple, Thor."

"And why not?" Thor asked. "You care about him, or else you wouldn't be here."

Freya gulped. "My father will never approve. Nevermind Freyr…"

"And what is more important? The happiness and love that fills your heart or the approval of those around you?"

Freya laughed. "That's not fair. You…are the purest of pure. You hold Mjolnir."

"Freya, do you love my brother?"

Freya cleared her throat, not wanting to answer Thor's inquisition. "It does not matter. I came here to ask you to speak with him. To make sure he's alright and not…"

"Going to do something stupid?"

Freya sighed a little laugh. "Exactly."

Thor took a deep breath and sighed, rising to his feet. "I will go inquire with him. But you, dear Freya, need to inquire with your heart. For I don't believe you've quite made up that mind of yours." He took a step forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Hmm. You and Loki…it actually makes sense."

"Please just go," Freya laughed. "Incorrigible. Both of you."

"Must be why you like us so," Thor stated, flexing his eyebrows before disappearing out the door, his hammer in hand.

Freya stood a moment and sighed. She knew Thor was right. She just didn't know what she could possibly do about it.

"Enter." Loki spoke, hearing a rapping at his door. He glanced over his shoulder to find his brother walking into the room. He chuckled, laying down the book in his hand. "Brother, I assure you, whatever reason it is that you are here, I am not at fault. I have kept my promise. I have hidden myself away in these chambers. I have not…"

"Loki, please," Thor interrupted. "I come as your brother, as a friend."

Loki rose, his arms lifting into the air. "Look around you, brother. I have no friends. I have a…very quiet and…lonely existence."

"Aside from one fair maiden, I hear."

Loki gulped. "I don't know what you've heard, but…"

"There's no point in arguing. Lady Freya came to me herself. She seemed quite worried about your disposition when last she left you."

"My disposition is no longer a concern of hers…nor is it of yours. Let us end this conversation. You go back to your realm, I'll continue hiding in my cave."

"Brother, she is worried about you."

"Is she? Then I ask of you: why are you here and not her?" Loki inquired. "If her heart yearns for my happiness so…so deeply, why is it she refuses to admit that we are anything? That any feelings reside for me in her heart? She cast me out. She made it perfectly clear that we were and will be nothing at all."

Thor sighed heavily, his great shoulders falling. "You have to understand where she's coming from, Loki."

"Oh I understand. I understand perfectly," Loki insisted. "See, when she was with you it was like…the worlds had found new hope. It was celebrated, reveled in. But once again Loki cannot live up to his brother's enormous shadow. I have to have men pretend to kidnap her in order to get her attention. Did she tell you that? We've never been outside of these quarters. Our love has never seen the light of day just…the dark, unrevealing night. Am I that much of an embarrassment? Is it that terrible for me to actually live in happiness or do my crimes not even allow that? I'll have to pay for what I've done forever, Thor. I know that. But I thought I'd found someone who could see past that. Once again I was wrong."

"Loki…"

"I really do not care to discuss this any longer," Loki stated. "You win, alright? Once again the mighty Thor has prevailed."

"What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with me."

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Loki roared. "You get to prance around and be the hero and have everyone adore you and fall at your feet and I can't even get one person to love me. Not. One. I got to pretend for a little while. But…even in all of that I somehow new that I would never get to keep it. No matter how much I wanted to." Suddenly instead of anger, his face was washed with sadness, a sadness that Thor had never seen in his brother in all of their lives. Loki gulped and began nodding his head. "I loved her, Thor. I really did. And I was really good at it. She made me want to be a different, to be better than I ever had been. I felt safe. I felt secure. I was happy. For a fleeting moment, I was happy."

The pain in his brother's voice was enough to trigger his own emotions. Here he was, standing before someone who had at one time nearly destroyed all of the nine realms and now…he wasn't that Loki. He was vulnerable and hurt and so very, very lonely. And it was a Loki that Thor could very much identify with. He remembered what it was like being away from his Jane, how much it tore at his very soul. "Brother, maybe if you just talked to her…"

"And say what?" Loki asked with a scoff.

"What you just spoke to me."

Slowly, Loki's head began to wave back and forth, his long locks crashing into his face. "It's no use. Even if I were to tell her all of it, it wouldn't change her mind. Her allegiance lies with her father and her brother and her precious warriors. Not with me." He took a few steps and sank into the chair, facing his brother. He rested his elbows on his long legs and put his head in his hands. "It's hopeless. All of this. Thinking I'll ever have anything more than this is the most cruel joke I have ever played on anyone."

"Loki, I…"

"Please. Just go. I'd like to be alone now."

Thor strode toward his brother and placed a strong hand on his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. Without another word, he turned and walked into the night-lit Vanaheim. However he was not yet intent on returning to Midgard.

"What are you doing here?" Freya exclaimed, jumping as Thor practically just appeared in her quarters. Dressed only in her night garments, she quickly found a robe to cover herself. "How is he?"

"Why don't you go find out for yourself?"

"Thor, I…"

"Stop making excuses," Thor commanded, angrily. "The Loki I just saw was not my brother. I have never seen him in so much pain, so broken. So confused."

"I never meant to hurt him."

"Freya, that is what you do," Thor growled. "You play with hearts like it is but a game. That's all you have ever done. Love means nothing to you."

"That's not true, Thor. That's not true at all."

"Isn't it? Name one. Name one creature that this hasn't been just a game with."

"Your brother," Freya snapped, tears burning in her eyes. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Is that what you wanted to know in coming out of your great accusations? Yes, oh mighty Thor, I love your brother dearly and I would give absolutely anything for that love to last, but it can not. There is no possible outcome in which he and I can be together."

"And why not?"

"Because!" Freya exclaimed with a laugh. "He is…the God of Mischief. It wasn't that long ago he was trying to rule over your precious Midgard. Have you forgotten?"

"I have not. But you of all people should see how much he has changed, how much you have changed him. If I am willing to give this new Loki a chance, how could you not?" Freya stayed silent as Thor walked toward her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, their eyes met. "He loves you, more than I have seen him love anything or anyone in all of our days. He needs you Freya."

"I don't know what to do…" Freya said, softly, fighting back tears.

"Go to him. Please. I beg of you. Go to him."

"And say what?"

"That the way he feels isn't completely in vain and that you do, in fact, love him as much as he loves you."

Freya just stared at the great man before her and sighed. Going to Loki would lead nowhere good, yet it was all she wanted to do.

Loki looked up from the book in his hands, confused by the knock on the door. Slowly, he rose. Uncertain of what was awaiting his answer, he cautiously moved toward the great wood door and opened it slowly, finding a petite black cloaked figure before him. It took a moment, but as the head rose and the hood dropped, all of the air left his lungs.

"Freya…" he said softly, overcome with shock. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"Come in," he stated, stepping back to allow her in the door. She walked in as he shut the door behind them. He wrought his hands together almost nervously, unsure of what her presence meant. "I didn't anticipate you visiting so soon…or ever for that matter."

"Yes, well…after he left you Thor came to me and insisted that I needed to speak to you," Freya stated.

"I think we've said all that needs to be said."

"I haven't," Freya argued. She cleared her throat, collecting herself for a moment before she looked up into the eyes in front of her. "I love you, Loki. With…every ounce of my being. I have never felt this way about anyone or anything in all of my days…"

"Freya…I…"

"Let me finish," she interrupted. "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you. By your side, you at mine. But…I am frightened…because of your past. Because of our past. And to be…completely honest, I am unsure if I can trust you with my heart."

"You can," Loki assured, stepping toward her and taking her hands in his. "I would never do anything to hurt you, to betray your trust. You are all I want in all of the worlds. I swear to you. Every word, every kiss, every touch, I meant all of them."

"I did too," Freya said through tears, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I lo…"

Before he could utter the words he so yearned to say the front door flew open and in burst Freyr and roughly a dozen guards from the palace.

"Get your hands off of her," Freyr growled.

"Freyr!" Freya shouted as two of the men took hold of her and another few took hold of Loki. "Let him go!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Freyr hissed, stepping toward his sister. "Have you gone completely mad?"

"Please, I can explain. Just let him go."

"No. He's being taken to the prison."

"What!? Why!?"

"For kidnapping the Queen because I can think of no other reason for your presence here," Freyr answered through gritted teeth. "You're lucky I'm here and not father."

"Let go of me!" Loki shouted as he struggled away from the men holding him captive just so another group could grab hold. "Freya, tell him! Please!"

"Freyr, I came here of my own volition," Freya insisted. "I promise you he has done nothing wrong."

"I know. I've known for awhile now. Your midnight trysts aren't as private as you'd like to think them to be," Freyr snarled. "Did you honestly think you could leave the palace every night and go completely unnoticed?"

"Then you know he's done nothing wrong," Freya stated. "Please. Let him go. Let's talk about this, please. All of us."

"No. If this is what I have to do to keep you safe…"

"She's not in any danger," Loki growled.

"QUIET MONSTER!" Freyr shouted, turning and putting the tip of his sword at the throat of the trickster before him. "If you think for one second I will allow you to continue to cast your spell over my sister…"

"There's no spell," Loki stated, trying to remain as perfectly still as he could, the sharp point still at his Adam's apple. "She's fallen in love with me."

Freyr laughed. "Impossible. No one could love you."

"I do," Freya stated.

Freyr turned back to his sister, his eyes widened in horror. "Do you hear yourself? Do you hear the words coming from your mouth right now?"

"Yes, Freyr. I do," Freya stated. She walked forward, inching between Loki and the sword of her brother. "I love him. And if you're taking him, you're going to have to take me as well because I will never stop."

"So be it."

Freya shrieked as two of the guards grabbed hold of her, violently pushing her toward the door. "Loki!"

"Freya!" Loki screamed after her as she was drug off into the night. He fought and fought to escape the grasp of the soldiers holding him, but it was to no avail. His angry eyes flew back to Freyr. "I promise you, I will do everything within my power to make sure you pay for this."

Freyr stepped toward the angered God. Leaning in, their faces mere inches apart. "What makes you think you'll be alive long enough to try?" he snarled before his men drug Loki out the door. He stood alone in the dwelling a moment, angered. This could not happen. Not on his watch. And he would stop the Frost Giant by any means necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki awoke and winced. He was having a hard time recalling exactly what had happened after Freya had been drug way, but he knew it had left him bloodied and bruised. He cleared his throat and as he attempted to sit up, he realized his hands were cuffed together. He chuckled. In chains, yet again. His piercing eyes had grown dark as they began to scan his surroundings. Stone walls, thick and cold, even the so called bed beneath him was stone. If he wasn't Jotun, he was certain the air would've had a bit more bite to it. The cell was dark, and completely enclosed, aside from one small rectangular hole in what he assumed was the front. It was like this prison had been built around him. Asgardian prison was heaven compared to this place and he had deserved to be there. At this moment, he was tucked in a dungeon simply for being in love.  
Freya. He gulped at the thought. Normally, he could feel her presence. But now…now he felt nothing. He began to fear what they had done to her. Sure, Freyr was her brother, but the glowing hatred in his eyes when she'd uttered her true feelings about the Frost Giant left him less than convinced that she was safe.  
He rose to his feet, despite a surge of pain coursing through every muscle, every limb. The Vanir had certainly taken out every ounce of their hostility. He could taste the blood in his mouth as he rolled his tongue across his teeth and tried to take a step. But as he moved a leg out, he was jerked to a stop. He looked down, chained hands in front of his chest, only to realize his legs were chained together too. He chuckled. Clever. The Vanir were clever.  
"Having fun, Frost Giant?"  
Loki recognized the voice clouding the bit of light streaming in from the cube. He cleared his throat. "A clever hold," he stated, his voice sounding every inch of his wounds. "Where is Freya?"  
"That's none of your concern," Freyr snapped. "She may as well be dead to you."  
Loki winced at the thought. His Freya. "I just want to know if she's safe," he said, his voice softer, much less combative.  
"Now that she's away from you, yes. She will be fine," Freyr answered. "Now the question arises, what shall we do with our little Jotun? Can't keep you in this cell forever now can we?"  
Loki rolled his eyes and slowly began shaking his head. "Do what you will. Without her I have no desire to live so I won't be putting up much of a fight, I'm afraid. You may need to plan some after dinner entertainment instead."  
Freyr chuckled. "You expect me to believe you actually cared for her? You actually loved my sister."  
"I do love her," Loki snarled, angered at the god's doubt. "I will always love her and I willingly go to my death screaming such. I will do whatever it is you want as long as you promise me she will remain safe."  
Freyr laughed again. "No harm will come to Freya. Despite her obvious lack of judgment and borderline insanity. She will be fine."  
"Then do with me what you will. I no longer care," Loki stated, taking a seat once again on the stone bench.  
"Your time will come. Until then you will remain here."  
"I seem to have no other plans," Loki snipped. A bit of light shown in as Freyr moved away. The black haired god sighed, sinking against the stonewall behind him. His head began to cloud with thoughts of his beauty. His Freya. Was she chained in a cell like his? He hoped that she had been made more comfortable, considering her stature in the Vanir hold. He desperately hoped she was in her quarters, at least mildly comfortable. And he hoped and prayed she wasn't worrying about him too much.  
He tipped his head against the hardened wall behind him, cracking his skull harder than intended. He growled as he closed his eyes. He was beginning to wish they'd never met. Not for his sake, but for hers. He wished she could've gone on with her life, never knowing his touch, his kiss, his caress. Maybe that part was selfish because at this moment the one thing he wanted was to be in her arms, and he was certain that it would never happen again.  
As his throbbing head began to drift to sleep he heard a loud, echoing crash and an enormous flash of light jolted through the blackness. He climbed to his feet once again, only to realize his chains would allow him no closer to the door to see what was going on outside. He could make out shouts, cries of attack and pain, bright lights and a rocks crumbling. Just as he thought he could begin to make out voices, they all fell silent. He was beginning to fear what was out in the darkness. What had silenced every guard Freyr had placed in this prison and that was when the stone wall before him came crashing down.  
Loki took some form of battle stance, or as best he could with his limbs all bound together. He remained on edge as a cloaked figure moved through the shadows and dust where part of his cage once stood. It wasn't until the head dipped and the hood flew back that he realized exactly what was going on.  
"We have to go," Freya stated.  
Loki raised his arms, chained together. "One issue."  
Freya smirked and simply outstretched her arm, opening her hand. One zap here, another zap there, and Loki was once again a free man. "Come on you. We haven't much time."  
"Did you just come here, beat up your own army, to rescue me?" Loki asked with a mischievous grin.  
"I did. Now would you stop talking," Freya commanded as she felt his arms drift around her waist. She giggled as his face caressed her neck. "We have to go. There will be plenty of time for you to thank me later."  
"Mm. And I intend to do just that."  
Freya just chuckled as she removed her cloak, revealing her body concealed in her battle armor before she turned back to the entrance she'd just created. "Here. You need this more than I do."  
Loki sighed as he took the black shroud from her hands. "Freya…are you certain this is safe…"  
Freya froze in place, turning slowly to look at him. Her expression was stern and carved in stone. "Nothing I have ever done, has been safe, my love. And I will die fighting before I let them leave you to rot in this cell."  
"Maybe I should go on my own."  
"Silence," she hissed. "Put on the cloak and follow me."  
Loki didn't even attempt to argue with her. If there was one thing he knew about his love, it's that she was one of very few that could put him in his place, and quite forcefully too. He followed her into the hallway, stepping over rubble and unconscious guards as they made their way to the hole he only assumed she had blown into the wall, leading outside. Waiting there were two of the guards' horses. Freya quickly jumped on one and he followed, before the animals began darting off toward the woods. The rush of their escape brought a smile to his face, but as their journey continued, he began to wonder when their running would actually end.

"We'll camp here for the night," Freya said, pulling her steed to a halt. They had made it deep into the woods, a cave in the bushes just in front of them. She leapt from her horse and delivered a sharp slap to its hindquarters, sending it off into the woods. Loki, almost unwillingly did the same.  
"Freya, I…" he began, but she was quick to silence him.  
"If you're about to tell me that I shouldn't have done that, you may as well keep your words to yourself," Freya stated, taking perch on a nearby stone. She began to unfasten and remove various pieces of the metal that encompassed her body.  
Loki sighed. "How are we going to get any farther without horses?"  
"We don't need horses where we're going," Freya stated, not looking at him.  
"Where are we going?"  
Freya heaved a heavy sigh, knowing that her words would not please the god before her. "Midgard."  
Loki scoffed. "Your plan is to run to Midgard?"  
"Where else are we going to hide, Loki?" Freya asked with a snap. "The only person with the ability to see into Midgard is Heimdal, and with that, your father."  
"Which is exactly why I am concerned."  
"He knows my plans."  
Loki stood, stunned and silent for one of very few times in his life. "You spoke to Odin?"  
Freya's head nodded, her dark locks bouncing in front of her eyes as she removed her helmet. "I had to. He's the only one that would understand."  
Loki chortled loudly. Understand? Odin? Were they speaking of the same king? "You've got to be kidding me. Odin? My father?"  
"You know, despite what you think, there are few that understand love the way your father does. At least the love between a man and a woman."  
"You told him…about us?"  
Freya nodded once again. "He's promised to lead the guards astray, at least as much as he can. He's willing to buy us time."  
Loki was in shock. "He did?"  
"He did, Loki," Freya stated, her eyes locking onto the crystal blue before her. "Despite your past and the mistakes you've made, he does love you. I know it's hard for you to see, but especially since he lost Frigga…"  
"Stop," Loki commanded. "I do not want to discus my mother."  
Freya sighed as she rose to her feet, stepping toward him and placing her hands against his cool cheeks. "You cannot keep all the pain inside forever, my love."  
"I'm not trying to," Loki stated, his eyes locked on hers. He gulped. "I just don't want to talk about it right now. I've spent the last few hours thinking I'd lost you. That's pain enough for me for the time being."  
Freya smiled sweetly and brushed her soft pink lips against his. "You, oh mighty Loki, will never lose me. I swear upon everything I hold dear."  
Loki sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. "You should have left me."  
Freya pulled back, an anger coursing through her veins at his suggestion. "How dare you? You expected me to leave you there? To allow my brother and father to do whatever the wind brought to them? How could you even think I'd find that a viable option?"  
"I knew you wouldn't," Loki stated. "But, Freya, you should have." The beautiful goddess turned her back to him. "Listen to me, my darling, please," he begged, placing a hand on her shoulder and forcing her to face him. "I cannot stand putting you in danger any longer. I want to be with you, I want to be happy, but my desire to keep you safe is far greater. That's how I know what I feel is real."  
Freya clenched her jaw, arms folded across her chest. "I have fought many battles, Loki Laufeyson. I have led wars, against you no less. And I have come out victorious from every single one. If you think for even one second that this will end any differently, rest assured I will prove you wrong."  
"Don't get so angry with me," Loki said with a laugh. "I'm not trying to offend, only to protect."  
"I don't need your protection, Frost Giant," Freya stated, a smile cracking her stoic expression. "I can handle myself."  
"Oh believe, there is no one more aware of that than I," Loki chuckled. He sighed as he tugged her back into his arms. "So what is your plan? Run away to Midgard? Live a life seemingly forever young with the mortals. We could get jobs…"  
Freya laughed as he nuzzled her neck. "First we find Thor…"  
"And his Avengers? Do you honestly think that's a good idea?"  
"I'm sorry. Do you have a better plan?"  
Loki scoffed. "At this point, I do not."  
"Then shut your mouth and let me lead."  
Loki's eyebrows raised. "Does one do anything with you but allow you to lead?"  
"No. And there's a reason for it."  
"Why are you being so hostile?" Loki asked as his lips traced her jaw line. "I did not intend for my words to make you so. And you have…my deepest apologies if they did."  
"Stop trying to make me swoon, Loki," Freya responded with a laugh. "You needn't always be so selfish you know."  
"Selfish? I was thinking of nothing other than you."  
"Yes. Me. And how YOU wanted me to behave. But what about what I want? What about the fact that I am no longer certain I could breathe without you, let alone if I would want to. You are not the only one fighting for something, Loki. For someone. For something bigger than anything they've ever fought for before."  
Loki's jaw clenched tightly as he watched the tears fill his beloved's eyes. "I'm sorry, my love. Please. No tears." He tilted his head ever so slightly and pressed his lips into hers.  
With not even the slightest bit of an argument, her luscious lips parted, allowing his tongue entrance. Her arms tightened around his waist as his hands cradled her face and he kissed her with all of his might. Every worry, every concern for their situation melted away, as his mouth hungrily engaged with hers. He wanted to devour her. To taste every inch of her. And that was exactly what he planned to do.  
Loki swiftly hoisted his maiden into his arms, making his way into the dark cave. Without breaking their kiss, Freya released on hand from its grip on Loki's shoulder and waved her fingers, starting a glowing fire in the corner of the cavern. He laid her gently upon the soft, mossy ground, crawling over her, her legs already spread with wanton desire. He was suddenly glad the Vanir guards had left him in only some flimsy trousers and a tattered shirt, for they were far easier to remove than his usual luxurious robes and leather. He could already feel himself throbbing against her leg, begging to enter her wet core, growling to make her scream his name into every corner of the woods.  
She whimpered into their kiss as his hands found the fastenings at the front of her bodice. Her desire for him was causing her blood to run hot. Her hands without hesitation, moved to the tie of his green trousers. Adeptly, she undid the haphazard bow and the bottoms immediately began to sag off his hips. She began to feel the chill of his Jotun form against her skin, the passion between them causing him to take on a blue tint. He pulled back from her lips and literally watched the breath escape her lungs. She inhaled sharply as a freeze overtook her frame.  
"I'm sorry…" he apologized, running his fingertips down her arms, over the goose bumps his cold touch had caused.  
Freya reached for his face, cradling his immaculately carved cheeks in her hands. "Don't you ever apologize to me for what you are, Loki Laufeyson. I love every single inch of you." She paused as a sly smile crept forth on her lips. "And to be perfectly honest, the chill can be rather nice."  
Loki's smile beamed as her mouth nipped for his once again. He didn't deny it; crashing their lips together once more. He lifted his knees from the ground and managed to wriggle out of his pants as Freya's hands ran under his shirt, up his chest, lifting the flimsy fabric over his head before thrusting her tongue against his again.  
She had grown impatient with him struggling with her bodice, so Freya pushed his hands back and undid the binding herself, using her elbows to prop her up and shake the fabric from her frame. After she had escaped the maroon garment, she moved a hand to the back of his neck, pulling Loki's cold frame against the heat of her own.  
It was his turn to quiver at the touch. Her skin against his brought a surge of warmth, causing the blue to fade and be replaced by a more human tone. He pulled his lips from hers as her hand traveled down his body, fingertips softly grazing his Adam's apple, collarbone, the very definition of his abdomen, all before wrapping around his swollen shaft. A heavy "Ahh…" escaped his lips as his head tilted back in pleasure.  
As her hand began expertly stroking his cock, her lips pressed into his jaw, his perfectly chiseled jaw. Then against his throat, the crease of his now porcelain neck, a protruding collarbone. At one point in time, it wouldn't have been strange to find her in a similar position with his brother. But not like this. Never like this. She never loved Thor the way she loved Loki. She never craved him in this manner. She shimmied herself more beneath him, her hand and his throbbing muscle mere inches away from her dampened core. Once again she was growing impatient. She wanted him, no, she NEEDED him inside of her.  
But Loki grinned mischievously. "Ah, ah, ah, my pet," he purred into her ear. "I am by no means finished with you yet."  
"Why must you tease me so?" she whimpered as the tip of his tongue flicked against her earlobe. She could practically feel him grin against her cheek.  
"Because it does entertain me so," he whispered before his teeth nipped at her ear.  
As his mouth continued to caress, nibble and lick every inch of skin her body had to offer, she felt his slender fingers creep over her hipbone. Then her pelvis, her hips bucking toward him.  
"My aren't you an eager one tonight," Loki said with a proud grin.  
"I'm always eager for you, milord."  
"That's my girl," Loki growled. He watched her face as his fingers slid over the bundle of nerves between her legs. Her jaw went slack, her beautiful emerald eyes rolling back into her head as he drug his fingertips tauntingly against her. "You are…the most…exquisite beauty I have ever laid these eyes upon…"  
"My God…" she panted breathlessly.  
Loki smirked. "You are correct. I am your god."  
Freya began to laugh, but it turned into more of a moan as his touch became more forceful, more deliberate. Her body contorted at his hand.  
Loki replaced his fingertips with his thumb, allowing his slender digits freedom to slide into her opening. He grinned at the yelp his hands elicited. He slowly began pumping his fingers in and out of her, her wetness providing a slick coat over his skin. As his hand continued it's mission, his lips drug across hers. His heart was so full at this moment, so very, very full. He had never been more sure that at her side was where he belonged.  
Just as she neared an all out explosion, he brought his fingers forth from inside of her. Lifting them to her mouth, he asked her to lap the wetness from them, which she did willingly. Without words, he steadied himself between her legs. Her breathing pattern alone had filled him with so much lust he wasn't sure how long he would last, but he was intent at finding out.  
Freya moaned loudly as Loki slid his immense cock into her. Despite the many times he had filled her before, one never quite got used to the girth of a giant's cock. He slowly began moving his hips, bringing him in and out of her at a slow pace, allowing the goddess to once again grow accustomed to his size.  
Loki rolled his bottom lip over his teeth and bit down, his eyes drifting closed as he concentrated on bringing his love into the throws of climax. His trysts had never been like this. No woman, nor man, nor beast had ever received the kind of attention and affection he released upon the woman before him. No one person's pleasure had ever overshadowed his own, but now, the only thought in his head was hearing her shout his name.  
Freya whimpered beneath him as her hands reached up, her fingers weaving through the long, black hair on the back of Loki's head. As his motions became faster, more furious, he bowed his head toward hers, their sweat riddled foreheads pressed together. "I love you…" Freya gasped out weakly.  
"I love you," Loki panted. "I so…incredibly love you…"  
At the fall of his last word, Freya screamed out his name, an immense cloud of ecstasy coursing through her being. She could feel Loki follow suit, his hot seed releasing inside of her, filling her to the very brim as his back arched and muscles tightened, strong arms bracing him above her. Her body shuttered and a sudden sense of cold surrounded her, all of her nerves shooting what felt like bolts of electricity through her body.  
Out of breath, Loki lowered himself to her side, cradling his exhausted beauty in his arms. He lifted a hand and brought the fur from outside in with just a twirl of his finger, enveloping them in its warmth. It wasn't long before both god and goddess drifted off to sleep.

Loki awoke in the middle of the night and redressed himself. He could hear sounds from the woods. They would soon find her and he needed to be gone. If he was going to Midgard, he was going alone. He bent down over his sleeping beauty and pressed his lips strongly against her forehead. "Please do not hate me," he whispered. He stood back up, tears in his eyes as he snatched her cloak from a nearby rock and shielded his face from the light of the moons. He couldn't put her in danger for any longer. He wouldn't. And if it caused her feelings for him to change, then so be it. At least she would be safe.


End file.
